Your Soilder, My Lover
by StarRstressPinK
Summary: An AsuKira AthrunxKira ONESHOT. Athrun's spying on Kira in the moonlight, and Kira catches him. What ever will they do? YAOI MXM


**_Author's note: _This is an Asukira fic i had been wanting to do for a very looong time****anyways this is my second fic, sorry if i spell something's wrong ****please review **

**Disclaimer: sigh no, i do not own athrun or kira, or seed, i wish i did, but sadly i dont :'(**

**Warnings: Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi! So shoo little kiddies, this isn't for you XD**

**

* * *

****"Your soldier, My lover"**

_**StarRstressPinK**_

Navy blue hair blew in the soft night wind, Athrun opened his emerald eyes slowly and licked his lips in delight, a little distance away was his chocolate delight. Kira was looking out into the ocean as the moonlight danced over the playfull calm waves, and he was wearing clothes that looked like they were painted on.

"_Kira Yamato_" The blunette whispered to himself, holding back a moan. He didn't want to alert the boy of his prescience as he was getting drunk off his own seductivness, athrun just wanted to watch, just a little longer. His exotic orbs exploring the slim lean figure playing in the night sand, he wanted to pounce on him and make vicious gripping hot man love to him right then and there.

_'oh my kira, how erotic your body is, its so captivating, enchanting, tonight ... i shall make love to you'_ he thought. He digged his hands into the sand feeling his manhood at full attention, begging to be touched by the violet eyed angel. Athrun couldn't hold it any longer, he quietly moved in the shadows, like a solider about to attack his enemy. It hurt him so much when he and Kira had to fight, how he thought he killed him, how he almost lost him, but tonight, it was just him and adust coloured boy. Kira hummed to himself, happy and content while playing with the sand.

'Snap!'

"Oh shit" Athrun said to himself. Kira's ears picked up the sound His friend had made, he has stepped on a twig. Kira new that voice all too well, the voice of Athrun Zala.

"Athrun?" The brunette yelled out. His eyes searched the beach for his blue haired friend, the lunar light was on his side tonight as he saw the younger boys shadow. Athrun knew he had been spotted, he slowly walked out behind the large palm tree and smiled, but not just any smile, a tempting smile.

"so, you found me" Athrun said teasingly, not taking his eyes off the appetizing figure he was unhurriedly walking closer and closer too. A small tinge of pink hugged the older boys cheeks, his violet eyes looked into emerald. "Athrun, I, you, what are you doing here?"He asked, not in the best voice. The blunette stoped inches away from his face, he could feel his friends hot breath getting faster. "Why, I was just taking a walk, nothing harmless my dear Kira Yamato" He said in a very low husky voice. Kira's blush deepened as he swallowed and opened his lips to talk, but nothing but sweet air came out.

Fearlessly Athrun cupped Kira's cheek and looked into his purple orbs, he looked confuised, worried. "Ill protect you, always" he said quietly as he closed the gap between their lips. Athrun moaned into the kiss, he tasted like honeycomb icecream with strawberry's. The older teens eyes shot open, his violet eyes looking into the heavens as the moonlight danced in his eyes, there skin both glowed under it and it gave them a heavenly look. Slowly he accepted the kiss and closed his eyes, kissing him back softly, he nipped at Athrun's lower lip and began to breath heavy.

'_I can't belive it, I'm kissing Athrun! My best Friend!' _The brown-haired teen thought to himself. All the feelings of hurt, loss, hate from the war were nothing but distance thoughts, washing away with every second the kissed, like the waves take away the sand on the shore. Athrun flicked his tounge around his best friends bottom lip, it was like a soft rose petal, he begged for enterance with his moist tounge, and kira accepted. There tounges darted and played with each other, flicking up and down and round and round, athrun's hand's on either side of kira's face, they stuck there tounges out and played in the moonglow, breathing and panting as the played wildly out of there mouths.

Both then stopped for air, they surley didn't want to die, not now. The teens were on there knees in the sand, catching there breath. "Athrun, I, I.." Kira stuttered. Athrun looked at his beautiful friend and put his finger sofly on his saliva covered lips. "Shhh, you don't have to say anything" He replied. The blue boy then started rubbing kira's delecate nipples, just the top of them softly as the pink nub grew hard. He gave the same attention to the other one as kira's head shot back, it was just as well they were on a beach, and the sand was like a pillow to his soft brown mop. Athrun climbed ontop of him and started grinding his arousal against Kira's semi hard member, the blunette bit his bottom lip and winked at Kira slowly and teasingly.

"Ohh athrun" Kira moaned loudly. His cock getting harder and harder from the friction he was reciving from his childhood friend, his hips bucked uncontrollably against Athruns earning his ears a sweet deep throated moan. "Kira, your so naughty" The younger teen whispered as he licked and suckled his left nub. Pre-cum was dripping through Athruns pants, he groaned from the pain and pleasure of his trapped cock aching to be released. "Do you need some help" Kira asked Athrun in a sexy voice. He was returned by a small cry as Athrun placed his hands on the zipper of his black pants. The adust boy gave an alluring smile and unzipped the fabric with his teeth, releasing the hungry wet hard cock of Athrun Zala.

Kira nuzzled his face against it wetting his face in the emerald boy's pre-seed, He rubbed his pink lips on his head and gave it a quick flick with his hot tounge. Athrun cried out to the heavens closing his eyes shut as he fisted the sand beneath him and bucked wildly against Kira's face. Kira purred into his cock as he took it in his moist cavern, sending shivers down the sex driven teen beneth him, he watched as the violet eyed boy made his rock hard member dissapear, consuming it into his mouth as it vanished. He hummed as he sucked his cock fast and hard, and relesed it giving a loud 'pop' sound, his violet eyes looking lustfully into Athruns green ones as he flicked his tounge over the blue teen's throbbing head.

"Kira, I'm gonna, Ahh!" He cried out, arching his back. He asulted Kira's mouth bucking into it without thinking, trying to tear his mouth apart as he grew closer and closer to his climax. Kira deep throated Athrun getting ready to swallow his seed, with one last throat tearing thrust Athrun came, screaming the name of his lover as his back fell to the ground. Kira swallowed everything he had to offer, all of his hot sticky cum swam down his throat and into his stomach.

"Oh Athrun" Kira said lovingly as he nuzzled against Athrun. Both breathing franticly trying to get as much air as they could possibly get. Athrun nipped at the crook of Kira's neck, knowing from Kira's hard erection that he needed his turn. "Your turn" he said breathlessly. The blue eyed pilot of the justice rubbed the tip of his fingers on the sides of the youths hard cock, it was difficult from the position they were in, Kira sat up stiting on athruns lower stomach rubbing his hardened nipples with one hand the other on Athrun's nipple. "Kira, you look so sexy like that" the blunette said in a sweet tone. His friend then started rubbing his cock against his stomach, creating heat between there flesh, Athrun's cock then became hard again and bent up towards Kira's small puckered hole, his strong masculine hands went on 's each side of the brown mopped hair teen's plump small and tight, juicy ass.

"mmmmmmmmmm" Kira moaned as he rubbed his ass against Athrun's awakening cock. Athrun realised Kira's pant's were still on and gave a cute grin. "Now this just wont do Kira Yamato" He said as he pulled Kira's shirt off. Kira followed and took Athrun's shirt off eroticly. "What are we going to do about these pants?" Kira cooed as he rubbed his painfull erection. "This!" And with on swift movement the blue haied teen ripped his pant's off and grabbed his manhood, earning a cry from his violet eyed best friend. "Your so very naughty for wearing those pant's for such a long time, i think i should punish u for having to hide such a nice, sweet ass like that" Athrun exclamed huskily. Kira blushed violently, both teens naked and lust filled, both wanting to fufill there needs.

Athrun lowered Kira onto the ground on his hands and knees, Kira arched his back and spread his soft, smooth ass cheeks wide exposing his small tight hole. The younger teen licked his lips and got on his knees behind the older. He sucked his finger quickly, eager to explore him. "Please be gentle" Kira begged. Athrun nodded and rubbed his ass, soothing him a little for the pain he was about to recive, but soon it would become a feeling he's never had before.

Without haste Athrun inserted a saliva coated finger, Kira let out a small whimper, the younger teen continued stroaking his ass cheek as he put another didget inside. Kira started shacking as Athrun sissored inside, streatching him to his limit, the older youth howled and yelped from the pain. He then pulled his fingers out and prepered himself to enter into the boys cavern, Athrun wanted to thrust into his best friend hard, but he didn't want to hurt him.

"Please don't cry" Athrun quietly said as he used the water from the ocean as lubricant, his cock gleaming under the lunar glow. Slowly he went inside Kira, the brunette bit his lip hard trying not to cry as blood hit the sand from his anus, Athrun moaned softly and titled his head as he was halfway inside, and gave Kira time to adjust as he went all the way in. He looked at the senery of the great blue sea that were before the two figures, the emense mist from the waves as the moonlight hit the earth. He grabbed onto His lover's hips and slowly pulled out and back in, kiras mouth was wide open as a small tear flowed down his face, Athrun grabbed the youth's neglected member and stroked it in rythem to his thrusts.

Soon he went faster, Kira could hear his balls slapping against his skin, the emerald boy knew it would feel good for his friend soon, and then the older teens eyes shot open.

"Agghh! Athrun, Do that again!" Kira cried. Athrun had hit his prostate, the blunette gave a horny look and thrusted into him without regret. Both boy's mouth's went wide open as there pupils smallened and went into seed mode. Athrun screamed over and over to anyone who would listen, Kira moaned as loud as his voice would let him when Athrun cried out. The blue haired pilot tried to rip Kira in half with a few last thrust And screamed Kira's name as they came together, both covering each other and the sand beneath them in there forbidden love.

Then they laid there, blue and brown hair flayed out on the sand, nothing but the sound of there breathing and the ocean waves could be heard as the closed there eyes.

"Haro!"

"Oh my!" said the pink haired princess. She stared wide eyed at the two naked sleepingteens before her as she retreved her pink haro, she grabbed her mini camera from her large dress and took several photo's before running off. The annoying haro could be heard in the background as athrun opened a half lidded eye.

_"bitch"_ He whispered as he feel asleep in his lovers arm.

**_

* * *

_****_A/N: _Well I hope you guy's liked it, it's sorta a present for myself it was my b'day yesterday W00t! Please review coz id review yours **

_**And I'm in a good mood I might do requests**_


End file.
